The Scream-O
The Scream-O (スクリーム,Sakebi no O) is the main and current ship owned by the Banshee Pirates. The ship is said to be one of the creepiest ships around and is just disturbing as the Mother Hakuri. The ship rivals the size that of White Bay's ship, The Moby Dick, The SkyGlider and many other vessels. Design The design of this is that of an old time pirate ship, the ship is famous for the holes in its mast. Thus why it is often called the Scream-O because of the holes in the mast and the screaming that is heard from the ship. The ship is roughly about 400 feet long and over 4 stories tall, the ship is a Tetsushojo model that was given the Banshee pirates by Senju corp and Demetrius. The ship is made from all metal and has 3 engines. The ship is homed to many members of the banshee pirates is also crawling with poltergeists that were summoned by Almaen. Figurehead The figure head of the ship is a image of a lady, however her face is to look that of a banshee. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes blacken out. The lady is seen wearing a long flowing gown, holding several flowers and a sword in her arms. As she is also depicted with a crown on, with her hair coming down passed her dress. Rooms Captains Quarters The captains quarters is very big and spacious, however the room its self has black curtains and drapes from the ceiling making it look more of a sight of out a horror movie. Almaen has a queen sized bed, with fine silk blankets and pillows. Off to the left there is a portrait of a banshee, walking along the darken country side road. Almaen has a den den mushi at a small desk as well, but her most favorite piece. Is a lovely chair that looks at this portrait on hours. However her whole room is lit by candles that burn a green flame. Trenette's Room Trenette's Room is very big as well, it holds many different snake statues and a bookshelf that holds many of his own works and documents. He has a bed as well, it is odd although. It is a fully round bed that has series blankets laid down on the bed and he sleeps in a ball as he warps himself to keep warm. He has four pillars in his room, with golden snakes decapitated in the pillars. Like Almaen's room his room is lit by green candle light as well, as there is also a throne like chair. He often sits in it and reads his own plans and such during the down time. Cabeza's Room His room is rather basic, he has a big room as well. He has a king sized bed, with many books laying around. He has a stand with several weapons on it and in the center of his room is a pentagram. For whenever he is trying to do more of the supernatural ceremonies. He has a few shelf filled with different bottles of liquids and dried ingredients. He also has a massive fire going as well, in the center of the pentagram. Ozanam's Room his room is basic as well, he has a king sizes bed with silk sheets and bedding. He has a desk and chair, he also has a den den mushi at his desk but it is unknown to what reason. He has a closet of different suits and clothing, which he takes a lot of pride in. Shirataki's Room His room is more of a training room, he has several weapons and such hanging around. He seems to sleep on the floor, he has statues as well with warriors in different fighting poses. On the ceiling is a painting of the sun and the moon. Category:Ships Category:Banshee Pirates Category:Kazekage21